I Miss My Friend
by Jasey913
Summary: ONE-SHOT DRAMIONE! I miss your gentle voice, at lonely times like now, saying it'll be alright, I miss my friend...


_Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. The song is I Miss My Friend by Darryl Worley. And Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I am neither of those people._

I Miss My Friend

 _ **I miss the look of surrender in your eyes**_

 _ **the way your soft brown hair would fall**_

~ ~ ~ Draco's POV

I sighed deeply as I reached for the half empty bottle of Fire Whiskey. I missed her more than I cared to admit. Not that she knew this, of course. She was off making the world a better place, while I was forced to ruin it. I brought the bottle to my lips and took a drink. I heard someone enter the room. I didn't turn. It was either Blaise or Theo.

"Draco, what are you doing?" Blaise asked with a sigh. I laughed darkly. Blaise came to sit across from me. "Why are you doing this to yourself?"

"Because, Blaise, none of this is worth it," I said before taking a deep drink. Not without Hermione here, it wasn't. Nothing was worth it. She was all that mattered anymore.

"What are you talking about?" Blaise asked, chasing away memories of the beautiful brunette. I looked at him for a long moment before shaking my head and dropping my gaze.

"All of this," I said, gesturing around us. "The bloody classes, the stupid 'missions' everyone's on, the Final Battle. None of it is worth it." Blaise leaned forward, trying to understand what I was saying.

"Then let's go to Dumbledore," he said quietly. "If anyone can help us, it's him. And that would be best. With Potter gone-" I stood up quickly, flipping my chair. Blaise jumped, startled by my sudden movements. Potter was gone. But so was Hermione. She was off with Potter and Weasley. And of course, she knew Weasley fancied her, but she ignored it for my sake. She pretended not to notice him because she was so busy studying, when in reality, she knew. She knew, but wasn't brave enough to tell him about us. "Draco? Are you alright?" I shook my head. I turned back to him.

"No, Blaise, I'm not," I snapped. "Not with her gone." Blaise looked confused, not that I really cared to explain. "I miss how she looked at me. I miss the smell of her skin. I miss how her hair would fall over my shoulder when she leaned her head back against me." Blaise sighed, seeming to have come to a conclusion.

"Granger," he said. I looked at the floor.

 _ **I miss the power of your kiss when we made love**_

 _ **Oh, but baby most of all,**_

 _ **I miss my friend**_

"I miss her," I muttered. Blaise placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked at him.

"Granger, you mean," he said, trying to clearify. I nodded. "I figured there was something going on. Especially when you stopped complaining about her so much." I cracked a smile.

"Can't complain about her," I said. "She's bloody perfect." I smiled at the thought of the first time we made love. How much power and passion there was behind her kiss. Then I frowned. "And she's gone."

"She'll be back, mate," Blaise said. I walked towards the door. "Draco-"

"She's running around with Potter," I said, turned back towards him. "She could be dead." I left the room. I needed to get away. I ran to the library. Once there, I took a few deep breaths. I pushed the door open and slowly walked in. With a sighed I looked around. The Muggle section. No one would look for me there. I quickly and quietly made my way to the back of the library, where Hermione's favorite section was. I sat down at a table and placed my head on my arms.

 _ **The one my heart and soul confided in**_

 _ **The one I felt the safest with**_

"Malfoy?" a timid voice asked from somewhere close. I looked up to see Ginny Weasley looking at me curiously. I sighed.

"Yes, Weasley?" She cocked her head to the side.

"Are you alright?" she asked. "You look rather down. And even on a bad day, you never seem like this." I looked at her for a long moment.

"I'm fine, Weasley," I said. "Just lacking the company of a certain person."

"I understand that," she said. I had forgotten she and Potter were together. Hermione had mentioned that. "But Hermione promised to bring both boys back in one piece. And I trust Hermione to keep her word, you know?" I smiled slightly and nodded.

"Yeah, she's pretty good at that," I muttered without thinking. I looked up at Ginny. She was looking at me.

"I wondered why Hermione always defended you," she said. I turned away and nodded. "She's been writing me. She seems to be fine. Rather depressed, I'd say, but fine. In fact, I should be getting a letter from her soon." I looked back at her.

"Why are you telling me this, Weasley?" I asked, my eyes narrowed. She smiled.

"Because, Draco, Hermione's my best friend. And I know she's upset. Hedwig waits for me to write a letter to send back to them. If you'd like, you could write a letter to her, and I would send it with Hedwig." I thought for a moment. Ginny had never seemed like her brother. None of them, for that matter. But Ron in the least. She wasn't dense, though she was fierce. I sighed and nodded.

"Alright," I said. Ginny smiled. "I'll have the letter tomorrow. Be here after dinner."

"Will do," she said. She picked up her things to leave. She paused and looked at me. "She really misses you, you know. She'll be thrilled to get a letter from you." I smiled again.

"Thank you, Ginny," I said. She nodded and left without another word. No doubt Potter would be pissed if he found out his girlfriend was helping me get in touch with his best friend.

 _ **The one who knew just what to say**_

 _ **To make me laugh again, and let the light back in**_

 _ **I miss my friend**_

But I'd do anything to make Hermione happy. And if Potter got upset, I'd take the blame for Ginny. Even if she was a Weasley, she was a good person. I sighed and stood up, walking out of the library. I made my way to my room to write the letter to Hermione.

I sat in the Muggle section waiting for Ginny. I had the letter in my hand. I sighed and sat down at a table. I placed the letter in front of me. I looked at it for a long moment before reaching in the collar of my shirt and pulling out the chain. I took it off and held it up. An emerald dragon hung from it. I had had it for as long as I could remember. I opened the letter and placed the necklace in it. I placed a charm on it so it wouldn't fall out before closing the letter back up. Ginny came running in.

"Sorry," she said, slightly out of breath. "Had to...hide from...Collin. He wanted to...come with me." I laughed silently and shook my head. Ginny rolled her eyes. "Do you have a letter?"

"Of course," I said. I handed her the letter. She held it for a moment before looking at me.

"Did you write a bloody novel? It's rather heavy." I rolled my eyes.

"There's something in it for her," I explained. Ginny smiled.

"Hedwig's in the Gryffindor Common Room," she said. "I should be going. Oh and Hermione said they should be back in a few weeks at most. Hopefully anyhow." Then she was gone. The old librarian shouted at her that running was prohibited in the library, but I doubt Ginny even heard her. All she was worried about was getting the letters to Hermione.

~ ~ ~ Hermione's POV

 _ **I miss the colors that you brought into my life**_

 _ **Your golden smile, those blue green eyes**_

I sat down on my 'bed' and sighed. Ginny had been keeping me up to date on things going on at school. She was even telling me what I should have been learning. Not that Ron or Harry cared about that. They were arguing about what to do next. They had been trying to plan our next move for the past two hours. I was getting sick of it.

I looked around at the tent we were in. It was magically inhanced to give us loads of space, warmth, and protection. But it was so gloomy. The inside was dark. The walls were gray, our sleeping bags were black. There wasn't enough color.

I smiled at the thought of color. It reminded me of Draco. Gods, I missed him. His amazing smile. His laugh. His charm. His beautiful blue green eyes. The way his strong arms wrapped around me. The way he-

"Hermione, would you tell Potter my plan is better?" Ron shouted, breaking through my thoughts. I sighed, wishing Draco were with me.

"I don't want in the middle of this," I said. "I already told you two that. If I say anything, one of you will be mad that I didn't agree with you." The boys looked at each other. Harry shrugged and sat down next to me on the large rock we had moved inside the tent.

"What's wrong, Mione?" he asked, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. I sighed and shrugged.

"I just miss everyone. I know I've been writing Ginny, but that's not enough. I miss being at school. I miss having a comfortable, warm bed to sleep in every night. I miss going to classes." Harry nodded. "Hell, I almost miss having Snape single us out in Potions. I'm tired of always being on the move, and looking over our shoulders to be sure _he_ isn't there."

"It's almost over, Mione," Harry promised. "But if you'd like, I could owl Dumbledore about getting a portkey to visit?" I smiled.

"I'd like that," I said. Ron nodded.

"I'm right with you, Mione," he said. "I can't wait to get back into the kitchens." Harry and I laughed at this. Hedwig flew in. Harry took the letters from her.

"These two are for you, Mione," he said, handing me the letters. I took them and went over to my sleeping bag. I sat down and opened Ginny's letter. I read it quickly.

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _Nothing interesting going on. Dean and Seamus are being gits as usual. Snape's still being obnoxious. He's singling me out a lot lately. I'm assuming it's due to lack of torturing Ron and Harry. Oh well. How are you holding up? I keep getting the feeling that you're hiding something. Perhaps a boyfriend back here at school... Well, hopefully you're doing fine. Punch Ron in the gut for me, please. His last letter to me was rather childish, and I can't hit him. Can't wait until you lot come back. Missing you loads._

 _Love,_

 _Ginny._

I smiled at looked over at Ron. He and Harry were eating chocolate that Ginny sent.

"Ron," I said. They both turned to me. "Your sister told me to punch you in the stomach for something you wrote in your last letter to her." He paled. Harry laughed and shook his head. "You might want to get on her good side before we return."

"I'll have to write her again," he said, looking for a quill and parchment.

 _ **And I miss your gentle voice at lonely times like now**_

 _ **Saying it'll be alright**_

 _ **I miss my friend**_

I smiled and picked up the other letter. My name was written on it in Ginny's handwriting. It was rather heavy, as if something else was in it. I slowly opened it, hoping that it wasn't anything bad. I gasped as the emerald dragon necklace I had seen so many times fell into my lap. I remembered how vibrant it looked against the pale skin of Draco's hard chest. I picked it up and looked at the letter. It was written in green ink. I smiled.

 _Hermione,_

 _You wouldn't believe how much I miss you. It's as if I've gone mad. Several people already assume I have. Blaise asked me why I was acting so weird. I actually went mad. He figured it out. He knows about us. Can you believe he actually assumed that there was something going on between us? Of course then he ruined everything by promising things he couldn't carry through on. I ran off to the library. And Ginny fixed everything. You have a very odd friend; do you realize that? She's oddly forward and quite brilliant. But enough about all this._

 _I'm sure you know I'm worried about you. And I truely am. But all I can think about is how scared you are. I know how much you care for Potter and even Weasley. And all three of you are in danger. There are a small group of Death Eaters not far behind you. You need to lead them to believe you're heading north. Then you need to go south. Don't ask why. Just make sure you go south. It's rather important._

 _If you go south, it could mean winning all of this. But either way, it'll be alright. You're a brilliant witch. I know that you can take care of yourself. And thankfully, you aren't alone. Potter and Weasley should be of some help. Just be careful._

 _Merlin, I miss you. I can't wait to have you in my arms again. I can't wait to make love to you again. And just see your beautiful face. I'm going out of my mind, Hermione. I honestly am. I miss you. I'm worried about you. Hell, I'm worried about Potter because of you. I hope you got the necklace. If you did, wear it and know that I'm with you. If not, then I'm going to kill Potter's bloody owl._

 _Wishing I could see you right now._

 _Always Yours,_

 _D.M._

 _ **The one my heart and soul confided in**_

 _ **The one I felt the safest with**_

I exhaled sharply. I had tears running down my face. Draco always seem to know just what to say to change my mood. He was always able to make me smile, or laugh, even cry.

 _ **The one who knew just what to say**_

 _ **To make me laugh again, and let the light back in**_

 _ **I miss my friend**_

"Hermione?" Harry asked, slowly moving closer. "Are you alright?"

"No," I said, wiping my face. I looked at him. Ron wasn't behind him. He was writing the letter to Ginny. "We need to move."

"Ron and I haven't decided-" I cut him off by shaking my head.

"We need to go south," I said. Harry opened his mouth, but I continued. "There's a group of Death Eaters following us. They aren't very far behind us. If we make them believe we're going north, that's where they'll go. But we need to go south."

"Hermione, how do you know all this?" Ron asked, finally coming over to join Harry and I. They both sat down, staring at me. I closed my eyes tightly. I took a deep breath, holding the dragon tightly in my fist.

"Draco told me," I said. Neither said anything. I opened my eyes and looked at them.

"You mean Malfoy?" Harry asked slowly. I nodded. "Hermione, we have no reason to believe him."

"We have no reason not to," I argued.

"How about the fact that he's a Death Eater himself?" Ron asked loudly. I rolled my eyes.

"Honestly Ronald! He was forced into being a Death Eater!" Harry looked at me curiously.

"Hermione, how do you know that?" he asked. I sighed and turned my head.

"He told me," I muttered.

"What was that?" I turned back to them.

"He told me," I said louder. "He was forced to become a Death Eater. He's doing it to keep his mother safe. And to stay alive." Harry nodded, but Ron looked upset.

"So you've been lying to us," Ron said angrily. I shook my head.

"I've never lied. I just didn't tell you all the details," I said desprately. Ron wouldn't look at me. He was looking at Harry. Harry sighed and turned to looked at me. I was crying harder now.

"How long?" he asked.

"Since we started doing rounds together," I said. Harry sighed and shrugged.

"If you're happy, that's all I care about," Harry said. Ron sighed.

"Same here," he said. Then he looked at me. "But if he does anything to hurt you, we'll kill him." I smiled.

"He wouldn't," I said. "But that's fine." The boys nodded then went back to planning. I laid down on my sleeping bag. I sighed and thought about Draco. He was honestly worried about me.

 _ **I miss those times**_

 _ **I miss those nights**_

I missed him more than I would've thought humanly possible. I missed talking to him. I missed making him laugh. I missed sneaking glances at him during meals and classes. I miss having notes slipped into my hand in the corridor. I missed sneaking out at night to spend time with him.

~ ~ Flashback

 _I silently walked down the corridor, hoping no professors were out. I reached the Astronomy tower and slipped inside. As soon as the door was shut, Draco took me into his arms._

 _"You're late," he whispered before kissing me deeply. I eagerly returned the kiss. Then I pulled back and rested my forehead on his shoulder._

 _"I had to wait until all my dormmates were asleep. Not all of us get private dorms, you know," I said jokingly. Draco lifted my chin and smirked at me._

 _"There are many good things about me having my own dorm, you know," he said mockingly. I smiled at him, giving in to him. I leaned forward and kissed him again. Draco pulled back. "I think we should go take advantage of my private dorm." He took my hand and pulled me out the door._

~ ~ End Flashback

I smiled at the memory. Ron and Harry were laughing about something. I sat up and looked at them. They were playing Exploding Snap. I sighed and looked at the necklace in my hand. I put it on and laid back down.

~ ~ ~ Draco's POV

 _ **I even miss our silly fights**_

 _ **The making up**_

Ginny told me that Potter decided to ask Dumbledore for a portkey to come back and visit. She assumed that Hermione had persuaded him into doing so. I agreed completely. Hermione missed the castle, I was sure. She had once told me how much she missed it during summer breaks.

~ ~ Flashback

 _"He's always staring at you!" I shouted._

 _"He's my friend!" Hermione shouted back. I laughed bitterly. "You can't expect me to stop spending time with them!"_

 _"And I don't," I said. "But if he isn't staring at you, he's trying to flirt with you! I don't like it!"_

 _"Ron is not trying to flirt with me! He's too dense to know how to flirt!" Hermione shouted. She stopped and took a deep breath, lowering her voice. "You don't have to worry about Ron. You're the one I'm interested in. You're the one I'm with." She stepped closer to me, running her hands up and down my chest. She slipped her hands underneath my shirt. "You're the one I love." She lifted my shirt and pulled it over my head. I grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her mouth to mine. Hermione continued to removed clothing from both of us. I slowly moved us towards my bed._

 _I picked Hermione up and laid her down on the bed. I sat back and looked at her. Her hair was everywhere. Her chest was rasing and falling. Her skin was flawless._

 _"We don't have to do this," I whispered. Hermione nodded._

 _"I know," she said. "I want to." I opened my mouth to argue, but Hermione grabbed my neck and pulled my face closer to her's. "Make love to me, Draco." And I did. Afterwards, Hermione had her head rested on my chest. My arms were around her waist._

 _"Summer break is coming," I said. Hermione sighed._

 _"I know," she whispered. "I wish it weren't. I won't see you."_

 _"We'll figure something out," I said soothingly. Hermione propped herself up on her elbow to look at me._

 _"I miss the castle so much during summer breaks. It's like home now, you know?" she asked. I smiled and nodded. I sat up and kissed her._

 _"Yeah, this is home now," I agreed._

~ ~ End Flashback

And now she was off risking her life with her best friends. I almost wished she had normal friends. But if she did, then she wouldn't be my Hermione.

~ ~ ~ Hermione's POV

 _ **The morning talks**_

 _ **And those late afternoon walks**_

Ron was asleep. I assumed Harry was too. I silently got up and made my way outside. I sat down on a fallen tree near a river. Harry sat down next to me. I jumped and stifled a scream.

"Harry," I snapped, slapping his arm. "You just scared the life out of me!"

"I never would have guessed, what with the jumping and whimpering and all," he said with a grin. I slapped him again with a smiled. "So what are you doing out here anyhow?"

"Just thinking," I replied quietly. Harry nodded, staring at the water.

"About Malfoy," he said. I nodded. "You really miss him, don't you?" I nodded again.

"I miss everything about him. His eyes, his laugh, his smile-"

"You mean smirk, right?" Harry joked. I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Well that, too," I said. Harry laughed. "He's worried about us. He said that in the letter."

"Ginny didn't mention anything about helping you two pass letters back and forth," he said. "Of course, given our track record... I can understand why."

"That was the first letter I got from him, actually," I said. Harry raised an eyebrow. Then he shook his head and turned back to the water. "Ginny would never do anything to hurt you."

"I know," Harry said in a strained voice. "I'm just so scared that by being with her, I'm hurting her."

"Harry, I know-"

"Do you know, Hermione?" Harry asked, cutting me off. "Because by being with you, Draco is putting you in danger. And vise versa. Do either of you realize that?"

 _ **I miss my friend**_

"Of course we do! He was worried about the same thing! But Harry, Ginny and I are a lot more alike than anyone would think. She understands the risks of being involved with you in any way. But she's willing to do anything to be with you. That's how much she cares. And it's the same with Draco. He told me that nothing could happen between us. But he could only handle pushing me away for so long."

"Just like with Ginny and I," Harry muttered. I nodded.

"I know that you're scared something will happen," I whispered. "But I also know that you'll do everything you can to prevent anything from happening to the ones you care about. And that's how you and Draco are alike." Harry looked at me with an odd grin. "What?"

"Would you please elaborate on how Malfoy and I are alike? Because I don't see it," Harry said in a joking tone. "Maybe having girls after us all the time." I laughed and pushed his shoulder.

"That's not what I meant, you prat!" Harry laughed and shook his head.

"I'm honestly not following what you're saying though, Mione," Harry said. I sighed and smiled softly at him.

"You would both give your lives for the people you care about," I said. "He became a Death Eater to keep his mother alive. You've basically dropped off the face of the earth to keep... Well, in all reality, the entire world safe. But, that's not the point. D'you understand now?"

"Yeah, I do," Harry said, nodding. "What I don't understand is why you chose to come with us. You could have stayed at Hogwarts, with Ginny and... Draco. Why didn't you?"

"You needed me with you," I whispered. Harry sighed.

"But the way you talk about him," Harry exclaimed. "It's almost as if he knows you better than we do, really. In fact, I'm sure he does." I nodded.

"I miss my friend," I muttered, tears welling in my eyes. "But I've hidden it because I was scared of what you and Ron would think of me." Harry hugged me as I cried. I missed my best friend. That was all that could be said.


End file.
